


First Thought (Pre-Gem Hunt) ONESHOT *Discontinued*

by WinterScars



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterScars/pseuds/WinterScars
Summary: Peridot begins having dreams, Yet memories. She begins to realize how much she might actually miss Jasper ordering her around. I don't own the pictures or characters! Only the plot, A few canons and an original moment where Peridot sings.





	

Peridot watched as Jasper so easily took the Crystal Gems fusion down,the Steven and the defective duo consisting of the Pearl and possibly a Quartz Amethyst though obviously a runt. She remained silent though simply watching the Lazuli covered her mouth complete and utterly shocked. Peridot could swore she saw a tear slip from her eyes though it didn't bother her,these crystal gems messed with her stuff! Her mission was compromised because of them! Her thoughts weren't so focused on the purpose more so of Jaspers words 'Looks like ANOTHER waste of my time.' Another? She simply shook her head only looking up to catch an order ''Make sure the Lapis Lazuli doesn't try anything.'' Jasper pointed before turning and walking back into the ship holding the lifeless body of THE STEVEN by the scruff of its outer garments. Peridot simply rolled her eyes looking to the other who was collecting the gems Peridot frowned walking towards her she shouted ''Come on or your going to join them!'' she gave her a warning shock from her gem destabilizer the other immediately fell holding herself a moment shaking only fueling Peridots already tense emotions ''Get up!"' She kicked her hard shocking her again.

Peridot sat up gasping she looked around her eyes adjusting to the dark barn to which she lay on the couch in. Her hologram disappeared as soon as her dream did,she held onto her knees a moment feeling her emotions swell up inside her her eyes began to water though she wouldn't allow it she simply shook her head ''No..'' she stood up making her way to the lofts edge where she climbed down from the loft of the barn to the main floor where she pulled open the wooden squeaky door trying to be as quiet as possible though that was nearly impossible when it squeaked like that! slipping out was easier she didn't desire to awake her roommate,Lapis Lazuli. Peridot stretched her arms above her head she began to sing softly her voice dry,not as beautiful as a Pearl or had much beat like a Quartz. But it was just as meaningful ''This world is backwards..Though I am to,I was big and terrifying!"' She spoke as she climbed onto a hay bail almost falling back from her lack of balance ''But now I am just simply small and feeble...'' she paused sitting leaning herself back on the barn wall she looked up to the sky,the stars were marvelous twinkling and shining with the effect of the waxing moon above. ''Not fit for a mission,to please my shining diamond! Though I learned far more down here,Things homeworld never even taught meeee! I learned of friendship and fun,forgiveness and..love..'' Peridot pushed herself off the hay bail walking forward her eyes towards the beautiful sky ''Difference isn't so bad,The crystal gems are my cause now! But they are my family too...'' Peridot took a deep breathe ''I believe I think.. well..maybe not? I adored her so much,Her broad shoulders, simply so intimidating~! But now she's gone..'' Peridot looked down her fist becoming sweaty as she clenched them tightly a tear slipped down the side of her face falling to the soil under her 'feet'. ''I don't know why I feel this way,or even how..I wish she could be here..Enjoying these wondrous things with..meeee. I miss her greatly..'' Peridot finished speaking the last verse she looked to the sky sniffling as tears escaped her visior. Above a star shot by so bright and pure causing Peridots eyes to widen in disbelief,A meteor passed by the exact moment she needed comfort how interesting indeed. Indeed.


End file.
